Talk:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)
It will use ps3 trophies every game after 1st january 2009 will have trophies. - Luvingazula - Talk 17:03, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not 100% about this but i thoguht i heard somewhere that Daniel Radcliffe wasnt going to be voicing Harry in this game--Smonocco 23:51, 25 March 2009 (UTC) It was confirmed through the-leaky-cauldron website, reported last March 18, it says: Voice of Dan Radcliffe Not Part of Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince Video Game --[[User:You-Know-Who|'ÈnŔîčö']] (Send me an Owl) 08:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Rewrite Since the game is already out, should we do a major rewrite, including almost all the details from the game (like the Clubs, the levels, etc.), to become like the other games' articles? I am likely to get the game in a couple of days, so I'll start when I get it. It would help if anyone who already's got the game would start putting the details on the article. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 04:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I have the game, and have finished it, but i am not experienced at all when it comes to editing the wiki, i dont recken i am up to actually doing major edits, but i would be glad to look over it to check for errors etc Mando Warrior 07:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) This article definetly needs to be rewritten, completely, from head to toe , i would be glad to help, but i dont think i am up to doing it myself Mando Warrior 15:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ports? How are the ports set up for this game? Is it like OotP, where all the console games are the same, and the handheld are the same?Glorious CHAOS! 19:44, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Is there anyone here that knows the answer to this? Please message me on my talk page if you have the answer.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 22:34, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Two-player dueling Shouldn't we include in the characters section players that are playable in two player dueling mode?Dumbledoer's amy ROCKS!!!!!!! 19:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Room of Requirment I'm confused. In this game on the 7th floor their is the bird cage which is meant to be the HBP entrance to the room of requirment but on the 6th floor (where there is a very similar layout of the corridors to the 7th floor) their are the OotP Room of Requirment Doors! Whats going on? :S Matta jr 22:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :The bird cage is not the HBP entrance to de Room of Requirement. It's just where the bird taken to the Room used to live. However, in the cutscenes the Room of Requirement is again in the Seventh Floor so it seems that the Sixth Floor Corridor and the Seventh Floor Corridor are inverted. In their articles, you can see that the bird corridor is again the Sixth and the Room of Requirement corridor the seventh. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 09:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC)